Current jib cranes coupled with vacuum powered lifting mechanisms are not fully articulated. This is due to the vacuum tubes/conduits either being disposed on an outside of the jib crane or within the jib crane. If the jib crane were fully articulated, the vacuum tubes/conduits would become kinked, broken, or the vacuum therewithin may otherwise become cut off, thereby rendering the jib crane inoperable for its intended purpose. Furthermore, existing vacuum jib cranes require an operator thereof to be constantly aware of the position of each of a primary arm and a secondary arm thereof to ensure that the vacuum tube/conduits are not kinked, twisted, or otherwise stressed or undesirably disconnected. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a fully articulated jib crane capable of continuous rotation of a primary arm and a secondary arm thereof coupled with a vacuum powered lifting mechanism.